With Strength Comes Choice
by Kit-Arashi1221
Summary: What if someone literally crashed into Naruto life before the academy, How would this affect the story of our favorite blonde, What will he do with his strength,Who is this person who had such a huge impact on him. One thing is for certain Naruto will ether bring the world to it's knees or Protect it. Stronger Naruto, Mature Naruto, Bloodline Naruto ( not instantly ) Naruto/Oc
1. Chapter 1 Intro

A.N: sorry if this chapter seems all over or quickly paced i promise later chapter will be better i'm trying to set up many plans for this story and it has taken the quality of the story, again im sorry

He walks up the street with his eyes down and covered by his golden hair and dragged his feet, Ignoring the glares and trash being thrown at he continues walking when suddenly he is knocked down by something, He looks up to see who he bumped into and sees a girl around the same age of 5 or 6. She wore a dark blue dress and a matching hair tie and had long black hair and black eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going" She quietly apologise with a light blush. She reaches her hand down and offers to help him up. He flinches but takes her hand anyway. She gives her a smile and turns around, coming towards them was a slightly older boy.

"Hitomi what have I told you about not watching where you go" Boy says to the young girl now know as Hitomi,

"I'm sorry Itachi-niisan, it won't happen again." Says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Itachi looks down at the boy and gets on one knee and smiles.

"Sorry for Hitomi's rudeness Naruto-san. How about to make it up to you we take you with us to dinner." Itachi says with a smile. Naruto still in shock from being helped by Hitomi knocking him down can only nod his head. Hitomi smiles at Naruto they all set foot to Ichiraku. Naruto staying behind with Itachi and watched Hitomi running on ahead. Itachi would give Naruto a smile whenever Naruto would look up at him throughout the walk.

 **One hours later**

After having Ramen with Itachi and Hitomi, Hitomi Invites Naruto to play with her at the park when Itachi has to leave on a mission. Naruto nods his head and is quickly dragged to the park by Hitomi.

"Naruto what do you want to do first there's the swings, monkey bars, Oh I'll show you my favorite spot." She says and drags him over to a tree in the middle of the park. She climbs the tree with Naruto following behind her quietly, Once at the top she sits down and gives Naruto space to sit as well.

"It's nice right. The view of the setting sun I mean, Kaasan would always watch it with me up here before that mission." Hitomi says quietly with something in her eye that Naruto never wanted to see someone else have loneliness.

"You can always watch them with me Hitomi-chan believe it!" Naruto says with as much confidence as he can pull. He didn't want to see someone so nice go through what he is. Hitomi's eyes seem to brighten as she gives him a small but happy smile with a couple tears falling down her cheeks. She pulls him closer and gives him a hug and whispers " Thank you Naruto-kun" .

They sat there talking for what felt like forever before letting go and seeing the full moon above them.

"I gotta go home Naruto-kun" she says sadly. Naruto was not wanting this moment to happen but knew it would. He frowned and remained quite. Hitomi seeing this frowned aswell and didn't know what to do.

"Meet me here tomorrow at three " Hitomi says with her kind smile.

"I will believe it " Naruto proclaims with his own smile.

Naruto went the opposite way from Hitomi and ran home with a new excitement. The glares not affecting him in the slightest. With the thoughts of his new friend in his mind he went to sleep for the first time in weeks.

 **Next day**

There Naruto sat waiting for Hitomi. His excitement showing through he let himself smile.

"Hey look the demon is happy, While we're drinking away the loss he caused" A Ex-Shinobi stats as he glares at Naruto arcoss the street.

"He doesn't deserve to smile. " His partner says next to him,

"We should teach that beast a lesson!" The original declares and walks over to Naruto. Instantly Naruto's face turns to a frown. Once the man gets close to the boy he kicks him to side and glares at him on the ground.

" stay on the ground where you belong demon, Grumble in the dirt like the rest of your kind" He says as he stomps on Naruto's back. A couple people in the area join in for the Demon beating. They all leave after Naruto is a bloody mess of what he was once before.

Naruto drags himself to the tree and sits against its trunk. One rib and both arms were broken but he didn't care, as long as Hitomi shows up he will go through this everyday.

"NARUTO!?" Hitomi yells as she runs towards him. Her eyes full of tears.

"You came" Naruto says quietly before he slowly closes his eyes

 **A.N:sorry for the short chapter ill write longer chapters for the next chapters on word. If you would like to see more leave a review, And before anyone hate mails me about Hitomi She is a oc i created and she belongs to me and no she is not Duck butt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Thank you all for following the story even though it such a small chapter.**

 **Kyuubi speech/summons speech**

 _ **Kyuubi thoughts/summons thoughts**_

Regular Speech

 _Regular thoughts_

Chapter 2 Pain comes from what happens to those close to you

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a white ceiling. Having been here so many times he knew exactly where he was. _Why am I here, wasn't I with Hitomi-chan_ , He looks over to his left and sees little Hitomi's head slouched and eyes closed, He then looks at his hand and see's she has a hold of it tightly. _Whatever she saw shook her up I hope she's ok._ Naruto thinks as he lets go of her hand.

"Naruto-kun!" a fully awoken Hitomi yells and latches onto him with a hug. Naruto flinched at the touch but relaxes under it.

"I was so worried, you looked so broken I don't know how they made you better again. Whatever you did please don't do it again" Hitomi chokes out as her tears flow down her eyes. Naruto looks into her eyes and smiles,

"Don't cry Hitomi i'm all better see!" He exclaims and flexes his scrawny arms. She sniffles twice before giggling and poking his arm. She then looks up to Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun I'm joining the academy next week would you like to join me ? " She asked with puppy dog eyes and a lower lip.

"Fine whatever" Naruto says pretending to be bored.

Next week (classroom)

Everyone sat in their seats thinking about what they will all be like as Shinobi, then all of a sudden the room grows quiet when certain blonde walks into the room and right behind him was Hitomi, they take their seats in the back of the class and wait excitedly for their new sensei to come out. After a couple minutes the class began to talk again and chatted about random and different things around the room.

"Alright class settle down" A man yells out while walking to the class podium. He stands tall and gives them a blank face with no expression before smiling at the class when their quiet.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I'm going to be your sensei for your seven years in the academy. Now when I call your name stand up and say your name and tell me one thing about yourself".

"Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka called out, Sasuke stood up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like to train with nii-san" Iruka smiles and then calls out the next name.

This went on for a bit but Naruto tuned most of them out, The only ones he listened to where Hinata , Kiba's. Until Hitomi's name was called.

"My name is Uchiha Hitomi and I like to hang out with Naruto-kun and Itachi-niisan". Hitomi says with a small smile on her face. This causes the class to start gossiping.

"ENOUGH, Uzumaki Naruto " Iruka says with no emotion again. Naruto stood up and could feel the glares directed on him, even in the academy he can't escape it, with a sigh he gets up.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like to hang out with Hitomi-chan" He says proudly then looks down to see her smiling. The introductions continued for a little while until everyone in the class introduced themselves. Once this was done Iruka goes through the plan for the 4 years and explains the basics of chakra. Naruto listenes intently when Iruka mention Chakra and how it works .

"Chakra combination of both physical and spiritual energies, today in class we're going to try and unlock your chakra up a the training field" Iruka explains while also telling them the directions and adding tips on unlocking it faster. Once the lecture was finished they all headed up to the field with ether excitement or boredom expressions on their faces.

Following the instructions that they were given they all sat separately and quietly. For most of the clan heirs they all already had their chakra unlocked and were already learning their clan techniques. As Naruto was trying to unlock his Chakra Hitomi kept whispering into Naruto's ears hints and tips about the process.

I can do this, I can do this Naruto repeated again and again. The More Naruto concentrated the closer he felt it being, And with one final push he got it. The warmth and power of his chakra flooded his system. Hitomi's eyes widen as Chakra started to form on his body. The grass surrounding his feet started to crunch almost as if it was frozen. Naruto stopped his flow of chakra flow and smiled at Hitomi.

"I did it" Naruto proudly said to her and Hitomi smiled back. Hitomi was still shocked by the ice on the ground but she wouldn't say anything afraid to take down Naruto's spirit.

Timeskip 4 months

4 months have passed and Naruto and Hitomi are seen with bored expressions on their face. Iruka was going over the civilian villages in the land of fire. Naruto would look over to Hitomi to see she's quite bored but still paying attention to the lecture. When she looked over at him he blushed and looked away for a second before watching "Boring Iruka" again. Alot has happened in this short period of time. Naruto was introduced to Hitomi's family, which he was surprised when he found out her and sasuke were twin siblings. Surprising Sasuke and Naruto got long as if they themselves were brothers. In short Naruto was part of the family and was always over for tutoring,training,and an Occasional meal.

"Were going to be holding your year's tournament tomorrow afternoon, please be on your best behavior asides from that you're dismissed" Iruka announced before leaving through the class back door. Hitomi and Naruto walk over to Sasuke and start heading to the Uchiha compound.

"So Naruto are you going to participate in the tournaments " Sasuke asks with excitement. Naruto looks up in thought and smiles at Sasuke with a nod, Sasuke and Naruto then went on to discuss on how they were going to fight each other in the exams, While Hitomi had a ominous feeling becoming more and more potent every step closer they got to the Uchiha compound.

Once they reached the front gates they all knew something was wrong, The usual gate guard Kazuto wasn't on watch, but instead lying on the ground with a puddle of blood around him. They all stared at the body for what seemed like forever before Naruto continued walking into the compound and behind him closely Sasuke and Hitomi followed. As they pass through the compound, What first was a walk turned to a run. Once they reached the main house and open the door they see Itachi killing his father with a slash in the neck. Blood splattered on the walls beside the and Itachi looks up noticing them.

"Itachi-niisan…." Naruto barley sputters out as he sees his Brother, Caregiver, Idol slaughter the only family that accepted him. Naruto could only stare at Itachi's cold red eyes as he watched him walk closer to them.

"TOU-SAN , KAA-SAN ! " Hitomi yells and runs to their bodies with tears in her eyes with Sasuke following behind her. Sasuke turns around at Itachi with his Sharingan a blaze and a single tomoe in each eye.

"How could you….. How could you kill them Itachi-niisan !" Sasuke yells in anger. Itachi flinched at the anger directed at him gives Sasuke a cold look

"I did this to test my strength nothing more nothing less…" He states coldly and starts to head out the door, Before he could get away Sasuke charged him and his arm cocked back. Itachi turned around and sidestepped him before flashing his Mangekyou Sharingan at Sasuke before Sasuke fells to the ground clinging his head. A single tear of blood can be seen flowing down his eye.

"Naruto-kun, Hitomi-chan you may not forgive me for this, And that is what is needed to seek revenge on me. Let your anger fuel you and you will eventually gain the power I already own." Itachi said before leaving in a blink of an eye. Naruto stood in the same place before walking over to Hitomi and putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and pulled him into a hug while crying her eyes out into his chest. Naruto held her tightly.

"Don't worry Hitomi-chan I'm here and i'm not going anywhere" Naruto shakily whispered into her ear,only for her to hold him tighter. This was the moment that three innocent children died and the three were reborn into the world of shinobi.

 **(AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, with school and everything I have hardly anytime to write. I know a lot of you will not like me for giving Sasuke the sharingan so early but it makes sense that he does after witnessing your brother kill your father the inner turmoil could cause it to awaken. Naruto on the other hand won't awaken any bloodline until after the academy, And last but not least Hitomi has also awoken her Sharingan along with her twin but she didn't activate it i a sense. See you guys in Chapter Three:Hardship)**


End file.
